powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 16: Rumbling Child Stones
Rumbling Child Stones is the sixteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the third part of the saga of Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis As the Dairanger investigate children being turned into stone, Kujaku manipulates the scenario for another chance at Gara while Daigo tries to reopen her kind heart. Plot A recap of Episodes 9 and 10 is shown. A little girl in Daigo's pet shop raises his spirits. A creepy puppet turns children at a play ground into stone statues. The Dairanger go there, gathering Gorma readings and they spilt up. The little girl encounters Kujaku who hypnotizes her. The girl plays in a playground and the gorma is unable to transform her into stone. So Gara comes in and snaps her fingers, making the girl faint. Gara dreams of vampire children. Kujaku then fights the Ventriloquist and Gara. Daigo then feels Kujaku's energy and arrives. Daigo fights the Gorma too. He is at the Ventriloquist's mercy, being controlled like a puppet. Kujaku saves Daigo and he takes off the ropes. The monster fell to pieces due to Shishiranger's Dairinken attack. Gara got away with the little girl. Kujaku and Daigo didn't notice the Ventriloquist reassemble. Daigo pleaded with Kujaku to snap out of the vendetta on a rooftop. Gara kept the little girl hostage inside a warehouse and swore to get Kujaku. The girl was placed on a disk as bait for Kujaku and when she came, she was held captive with chains and at the mercy of Gara's attacks. Kujaku attacked the gorma with the powers of Buddha. Kujaku then disappeared with the girl. The girl tended to her wounds on a small boat. Daigo's words echoed through Kujaku's mind. When Gara, Cotpotros and the monster neared, she called for him. He mediated on the rooftop and saw her signal. He quickly came to their aid and created his mist and they disappeared. The Ventriloquist and Cotpotros look for the disappeared. Haniwa Ventriloquist ran to another area to find the five heroes. Daigo and the monster then dueled. Shishiranger and the Ventriloquist fight. He was brought to pieces again and rebuilt once more. Kujaku told Daigo how to defeat it. He attacked the true culprit--the small one and then the human-sized one fell. So the one that was thought to be just the puppet was the real one. He used an enlarging bomb to become huge. The Haniwa Ventriloquist used his controlling ropes on Dairen'oh but ultimately failed. All the stone statues returned to be children their parents were concerned about. Daigo reunited with the little girl and gave her a necklace. He asked where Kujaku went but she didn't know. She was at the museum and ailing from wounds. Daigo, once again stared to the water and clutched his peacock feather. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yuki: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *A special credit is used during the opening with Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist, riding a bicycle like the Dairanger (with his real body in the basket and his puppet one doing the peddling). *The shot of the Dairangers doing their team pose is taken from their movie. **Due to the movie being widescreen (1.78 aspect ratio) and this episode being fullscreen (1.33 aspect ratio), Tenma and HououRanger are almost entirely cropped out. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes